


In the Rain

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, But mostly fluff, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Minor Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, in the rain, reference to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette distinctly remembers the moment in the rain when her heart was stolen. She never got it back.(This work was written for Adrinette April 2019 prompt: In the Rain.)





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write a second fic tonight, hurray! Now I'm only one prompt behind!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! ❤

"That movie was amazing," Adrien sighed contently as him and Marinette made their way out of the movie theatre.

Marinette giggled, "You really liked Toothless, huh?"

"Didn't you?" he asked and Marinette nodded with a smile. "The relationship between him and Hiccup was so heartwarming. It made me really want to get a dog, even though I've been so set on getting a hamster."

"That's true, the bond between pets and humans is pretty amazing," Marinette hummed in agreement. "Dogs are cute, but I'm still set on getting a hamster."

"Why not get both?" Adrien suggested with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea," Marinette smiled in response, then added teasingly, "What a rarity for you. Usually I'm the one with all the ideas."

Adrien scoffed in mock-offense. "I'll have you know, I have tons of great ideas. It just depends on whose opinion you're asking."

Marinette's responding laughter sounded like pretty bells, which left Adrien in awe.

As her laughter subsided, a cute frown took it's place as they went through the exit.

Adrien turned to see what she was looking at.

Just past the overhang, rain was pattering steadily against the ground. Marinette reached her hand out to check the intensity of the rain.

"I didn't bring an umbrella," Marinette muttered in defeat.

Adrien had come prepared, so he pulled out his and opened it up, gingerly stepping into the rain.

Then, in the exact same fashion as the rainy day back when they had only just met each other, Adrien turned his head to speak to his friend.

"I would suggest we share mine, but it isn't very big," he spoke tenderly. Then, in the same gesture he used years ago, he turned to her and held out his umbrella to her.

As a clap of thunder struck, the feelings Marinette felt years ago came rushing back to her with the same intensity—or perhaps with even greater intensity. They were friends now, but Marinette couldn't deny she still felt more than that. Those feelings had never wavered and likely never would.

The strong sense of Déjà vu made her feel strange. Adrenaline began pumping through her veins, driving her to do something. Anything.

But they were friends.

She had accepted that that's all they were.

So why was she suddenly on her tip toes, pressed up against him, with her lips against his?

And, even more puzzling, why didn't he pull away? Why did his hand move to rest against her cheek? Why did his lips gently caress hers in return?

No answers came.

Slowly, reluctantly, their lips left each other. Both still had their eyes closed, as Adrien leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

Marinette could still feel his breath, her heart pounding nervously a mile a minute.

Adrien could still feel the ghost of her lips on his, his heart thrumming in excitement.

Slowly, together, they opened up their eyes and gazed at one another from up close.

Their cheeks were pink, but their expressions were both a mixture of happiness, puzzlement, and anticipation.

The moment lasted for several minutes, neither able to speak, too many words left unspoken.

Adrien, highly aware of Marinette's anxiety, chose to be the one to break the silence.

"That was... nice," he whispered.

Marinette swallowed, willing her vocal chords to work.

"Y-yeah," she managed to murmur.

"So..." Adrien began but then paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"So..." Marinette attempted to pick up where he left off, with little success.

The rain continued to splash against the umbrella above them as they both struggled to form coherent sentences.

"I-I," Adrien tried again, stuttering this time, but determined to get his thoughts off his chest and to address the elephant in the room. "I really, really like you, Marinette."

Marinette's eyes widened. _Did he mean...?_

Afraid to voice her thoughts, Marinette echoed his words instead. "I-I really, really like you, too, Adrien."

His breathtaking smile made Marinette feel weak in the knees.

But she needed clarity, so she pushed on by mustering her Ladybug courage.

"As more than... a friend?" she asked rather meekly. It may not have sounded confident, but she was glad she asked.

"Definitely," he responded sweetly. "You?"

Marinette vaguely wondered if she was dreaming. _Was this real?_

"Marinette?"

"S-sorry! Yes, definitely! So much more! The most, even," Marinette fumbled with her reply, causing Adrien to chuckle from how endearing she was to him.

She giggled, too. She adored his laughter. She would never forget her first time hearing it. She never wanted to stop hearing it. It made her heart soar and beat just for him.

She loved him.

He loved her.

Finally, they had come together as more than friends.

And it all happened while they were standing outside in the rain, huddled underneath his black umbrella.

It was another rainy day neither of them would ever forget. And it was the best rainy day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have left a lot up to the reader's imagination for this piece. Do they know each other's identities? Or did Adrien just get over his feelings for Ladybug and choose Marinette instead? Or maybe, is it an AU? Who knows? I sure don't. I just wanted something really cute, so that's what this (hopefully) is.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed this! Thank you! ❤


End file.
